pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fistful of Ferb
The twenty-first episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb create a muscular device which turns Ferb into the most buff guy in town. But things get ugly when Buford challenges him to a fight. Doofenshmirtz attempts to weaken Roger physically. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are glad it's the next episode, because now they can finally build what they wanted to build. They're going to build a machine that makes you stronger. Ferb wants to be the test dummy. Phineas lets him. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a giant gallon of protein powder. When Perry lands, powder lands on him. Monogram gives Perry his mission. He says Doof has been focusing a lot on human anatomy. He needs to go over and see what's up. Perry heads off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are getting to work. Isabella comes over and wonders what they're doing. Phineas says they're building a machine to make people more buff. Isabella starts to have another Phineas fantasy. Phineas asks is she's okay, and she says she's never been better. Phineas thinks it's time to give Ferb his new muscles. Isabella snaps out of her fantasy, realizing it was Ferb. Just then, Ferb becomes muscular. He likes it. But then, Maddie comes running in with bad news. Phineas wonders what's wrong. She points to Buford who's ready to pick a fight. Meanwhile, across town, Perry bursts into Doof's lair and is trapped in a snap. He is now in a net. Doof presents the Weaken-Inator. With it, he will prevent Roger from competing in the Danville 5K. Back in the backyard, Buford and Ferb are about to have a fight. People are gathered to watch. Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Mikayla, Kaitlin, and Olivia are all watching nervously. Ford, Caleb, Dylan, and Austin are all anticipating the showdown. It's very intense. Ferb gets inside the Beak suit and uses it against Buford. Buford doesn't know what to do now. Caleb says to use the toxic shark. Buford thinks that's a little extreme. Ferb continues to beat up Buford. Kaitlin thinks he's gonna have to surrender at some point. Meanwhile, Perry escapes his trap. He beats up Doof. It switches back between Buford and Ferb's fight and Doof and Perry's fight. They end up doing the same things. Just then, Perry blows up the Inator and it fires one last ray. It hits Ferb, who is now back to normal. Buford says he can't hurt Ferb anymore. They shake hands and Buford is glad ice cream didn't fall on his head this time. Songs * "Brains vs. Brawns" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Olivia: "Is all this fighting really necessary?" * Ford: "Yes, yes it is. Don't question it." Ferb's Line "I would like some new muscle." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Protein powder Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information * Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the previous episode segment Continuity * Phineas and Ferb are able to build something after not being able to in the previous episode ("5 Angry Men") * Doofenshmirtz mentions Roger running the Danville 5K ("The Cross Country Race") * Ferb uses the Beak suit ("The Beak") * Buford mentions having ice cream fall on his head ("Raging Bully") Allusions * Family Guy: The toxic shark move is a wrestling move used by Peter's sister in "Peter's Sister" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44